


Smoky Romance

by Belti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akainu, Bottom Smoker, Cigars, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Smoking, Top Akainu, Top Smoker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: What does Fleet Admiral Sakazuki every two weekends in his quarters?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I know this is a very unusual pairing xd. Please don't hit me xdd. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good day.

-So, any news of the reinforcements sent to Sabaody Archipielago?-asked Sakazuki as he kept walking, accompanied by an assistant who did his best to keep up with his pace. The long white jacket that showed his rank as Fleet Admiral waved with each step he took. The sun was starting to go down. 

-According to the latest reports, they'll be arriving soon to the Archipielago-answered the smaller man. Sakazuki nodded in silence. Sabaody was a key spot and the sooner their forces were there the better as many pirate ships arrived there. Since he became the Fleet Admiral two years ago, the Marines have been able to capture and subdue many pirate crews, although some have been able to elude the forces of the Marines. But once the reinforcements to the Archipielago arrived, Sakazuki could spend his efforts in pursuing some of those elusive crews, like the Strahwats, lead by the son of the rebel Dragon. He escaped once two years ago in Marineford, but that wouldn't happen again. 

-By the way sir, the Five Elders have ordered a reunion with you. It will be in three days...-added the Marine, some nervousness in his voice. Many of the Fleet Admiral's subordinates were aware of the tense relationship between him and the Elders. He was able to see how the bigger man clenched a fist.

-Hmpff, so be it in three days then. Hopefully they wont waste our time-replied with some annoyance in his voice Sakazuki. In his eyes the Elders were just a bunch of tools of the Celestial Dragons, who interfered in the Marine's agenda to deliver the Absolute Justice and tainted his honor and the Marine's just to satisfy their whimsical wishes. Well, he will worry about what the hell those old puppets want when the time arrives. -Anything else?-asked with a gruff voice the Fleet Admiral. 

-N-no sir...nothing else-replied with a shutter the assitant.

-Excellent. That will be all. You are dismished-ordered the bigger man as he kept walking, leaving the other man behind. The subordinate knew that his superior would be to his headquarters. It was a pattern the Fleet Admiral repeated. Every two weeks Sakazuki would leave towards his quarters after the report, it was almost like a ritual, no one knew what he usually does there during that time. No one dared to ask nor get close to his quarters in order to avoid the potential wrath of the Fleet Admiral. Sometimes he swore that he saw some brief excitement in his superior's features, but he wouldn't comment it out loud. What does the Fleet Admiral Sakazuki does in his quarters every two weeks?

Meanwhile Sakazuki hurried his steps as he got closer to the door of his dormitory. As he kept marching he found himself absolutely alone through the halls, nobody dared to get closer to his private rooms. That was something that the Fleet Admiral appreciated, it meant that he could keep his private life for himself. He felt his heart beating a little faster than usual, but was able to keep himself under control. Soon he arrived to the large door of his room and placed his hand in the knob. He opened the door and got inside, closing it behind him. 

He examined the large room. There was barely decoration nor furniture, just a large desk close to the window, a large bed with a couple of bedside tables at the sides and in the other extreme of the room a couple of wardrobes. There was a door that lead to the bathroom. In the center of the room there was another person beside him. It was as big as the Fleet Admiral and muscular as him. He also wear a long white jacket with some dark green fur in the neck, wrists and hem and some cigars attached to the sides. Under the jacket he didn't wear anything else, showing off his muscular chest. His white hair was slicked back and the sides were shaven. He had a scar in the right side of his face. The man turned to Sakazuki with a calm expression in his face. -And here I thought you would arrive late, Fleet Admiral-said the white haired man.

-Hmpff, you know I'm a man with many duties Vice Admiral Smoker-replied back with a small grin Sakazuki as he approached Smoker. -I'm relieved to see that you have arrived well-said as he placed a hand in the shoulder of the white haired man. Smoker smiled slightly by the touch. The Fleet Admiral started to remember when their relationship started. They met two years ago, in the battle of Marineford that ended with the deaths of Whitebeard and Portgass D. Ace. They barely interacted during the battle, but the other man soon caught the attention of the once Admiral. They met again after he became Fleet Admiral, Smoker was promoted to Vice Admiral. It seemed that while Sengoku was still in charge, Smoker requested a transfer to G5, one of the most dangerous places of the Grand Line. Once Sakazuki was in charge, he decided to accept Smoker's request, he after all volunteered for it, so Sakazuki woudldn't deny his transfer.

Once they personally met to finish all the paperwork, one thing led to another and soon they started a relationship. They had different ideals towards the way to deliver justice, but the Vice Admiral proved to be an honorable man that wasn't afraid to express his opinion, something that Sakazuki admired. Since then, they usually spent at much two days together before the Vice Admiral departed to his post. Sakazuki even started to smoke the same brand of cigars of Smoker. He loved the smell and he associated it to his lover. 

-You know I wouldn't miss this-said Smoker as he leaned closer. Sakazuki started to lean closer too, the closer he got, he started to feel the breath of the other man hitting his face. He inhaled deeply, basking in the smell of smoke. Soon their lips connected and both men started to kiss slowly, embracing tightly. As the kiss deepened soon both men started to rub each other bodies, exploring each other. Their tongues started to battle for dominance, exploring each other mouth. Sakazuki let out a soft moan during their kiss. It had been two weeks since their last meeting, but for both of them it felt like an eternity. 

After some minutes both men pulled apart. Sakazuki gently stroked Smoker's cheek, it was a gesture he saved only for him. When he and Smoker were alone, Sakazuki felt that he could relax and get more comfortable, he could trust in Smoker. -Mmm...you are too dressed right now-said Smoker with a smirk. Sakazuki couldn't help but let out a smile.

-Are you going to do something about it then?-asked teasingly the older man. Smoker didn't need to be told twice, his hands went to Sakazuki's white jacket that hanged over his shoulders and with a gentle push it felt to the ground. After that his hands started to rub the chest of his lover, unbuttoning the shirt of Sakazuki. The other man groaned softly and took the chance to bury his head in Smoker's neck, giving small kisses and bites. Meanwhile his hands worked in removing the jacket of the white haired man. 

A moan escaped Smoker's lips by Sakazuki's assault on his neck. That didn't stop the Fleet Admiral who kept kissing the neck of his lover as his jacket hit the floor. Smoker meanwhile was able to unbutton the shirt of the other man, exposing the tattoed arm and shoulder of the older man. It was a sight that the white hunter always enjoyed. Once both men's chests were exposed the got closer again, rubbing each other bodies, as their hard dicks under their trousers entered in contact. 

-Much better-said Smoker with lust in his eyes. Sakazuki leaned in and their lips met again, this kiss more filled with passion than the first one. His tongue explored Smoker's mouth frenetically and he slowly started to push the white haired man towards the large bed. As they ended falling on the bed, they didn't interrupt their hot makeout, Smoker's hands were stroking the short black hair of Sakazuki. 

They ended pulling back for some air and Sakazuki's hands started to work in removing his lover's trousers and release his hard on. Smoker took the chance meanwhile to rub and stroke the nipples of the other man, getting some groans of appreciation which made the White Hunter smile. After some more teasing from the Vice Admiral, Sakazuki was able to remove Smoker's trousers and couldn't help but smile by seeing he was going commando. -Mmpf, it seems someone is really eager-said teasingly Sakazuki as he saw the 13 inches cock fully hard.  

Smoker smirked without saying anything and the Fleet Admiral leaned towards Smoker chest and started to kiss it. With each kiss his head was going lower and lower, his goatee gently tickling Smoker's stomach, till he got closer to Smoker's navel. Without warning, he gave a kiss to the tip of Smoker's dick and licked it, earning a hiss of surprise from his lover. Sakazuki smiled amused and gave it another kiss and with his left hand squeezed the lenght. Smoker kept moaning and his dick started to leak some precum. Sakazuki with a finger took some of the precum and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes enjoying the taste. As Smoker started to recover and panted, his lover took him into his mouth. -Fuck!-cursed Smoker by the feeling of Sakazuki's hot mouth in his dick. The Fleet Admiral kept taking him deeper and deeper soon establishing a rythm. He didn't gag at all, even when Smoker started to move his hips in unison.

Smoker's white pubes started to tickle gently Sakazuki's nose. But that didn't stop him as he kept sucking faster, his tongue swirling the lenght of his lover. He could feel Smoker's hands stroking his head, if he had his hair longer, the younger man would be probably pulling it. The Fleet Admiral hummed in appreciation, sending vibrations to the leaking dick of Smoker. This made the other man moan louder, his pants getting heavier and heavier. -Fuck...Fuck...I'm so close Sakazuki...-said the white hunter between moans. His face was totally red and he could barley keep his eyes open to look down at his lover.

That encouraged Sakazuki more, increasing the rythm. He could feel Smoker's cock pulsating in his mouth, as he said he was really close to come. Finally Smoker let out a loud moan and he released his seed into his lover's mouth. Sakazuki took it all enjoying the salty and strong taste, some of the cum coming out from his mouth towards his thick goatee. Smoker was still panting and lying comfortable on the bed. The older man licked his lips after pulling back and kissed Smoker again, sharing some of the cum with him. -Mmmm...delicious as always...-muttered softly Sakazuki.

-Now I think it's your turn-said Smoker with a smile of arousal as his hands went towards his lover's trousers. But the other man stopped him. 

-Grab the lube from the bedside table and start preparing yourself-ordered Sakazuki with a calm expression in his face. The White Hunter obeyed and grabbed the bottle of lube. He started to coat his fingers teasingly and after some seconds he started to introduce a thick finger in his ass.

Sakazuki groaned in appreciation by the sight and started to slowly unbutton his trousers, giving a small spectacle to his lover. Soon he removed his trousers, leaving him only with his briefs, his hard cock hidden under them. Meanwhile Smoker added a second finger and his dick soon got hard again. It was an advantage of being a logia user. Their metabolism were faster and they could recover sooner than the regular human. Another advantage was that they couldn't caught any disease, so the didn't need protection.

The Fleet Admiral finally removed his underwear exposing his hard thick 15 inches dick. Smoker was arlready moaning by the sight and his lover soon returned to the bed, giving a couple of strokes to his own dick. He was ready for him. -Just lay there...-ordered Sakazuki as the white haired man removed his fingers. The black haired man placed Smoker's thick legs over his shoulders. -I want to see your face-added while he gently stroked Smoker's face.

With the other hand he guided his cock towards Smoker eager hole and introduced the tip. Both men groaned in pleasure. Slowly and gently Sakazuki started to introduce his dick deeper inside Smoker. -So tight...-groaned the black haired man.  

-Deeper...-begged Smoker. Sakazuki complied and soon he filled his lover with his entire organ. He started with a slow rythm moaning softly with the feeling as he pushed in and out. Smoker moaned and his hands ran through Sakazuki's chest till he started rubbing and pinching his nipples, which made the older marine moan louder and increased the speed. -Yeah...fuck...faster...-said Smoker.

Sakazuki complied, his face red as his lover, fucking him like if there was no tomorrow. The moans and pants of both men joined together and filled the large room. He hit the prostrate of Smoker, and the white haired man saw the stars. Sakazuki felt himself closer and closer to the edge, he couldn't stop himself from increasing the pace. It had been a long time since their last meeting. -Smoker...fuck...get ready...-warned the black haired man. Smoker stopped assaulting the nipples of his loved and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

The black haired man hit again Smoker's prostrate and the white haired came for the second time in the night with a loud moan. His seed hit their chests and stomachs. Sakazuki soon followed by filling Smoker's insides with his cum. It felt like an eternity for both of them as they came. Sakazuki wished they could stay like this forever. After a time, Sakazuki laid over his lover, both panting heavily and gave him a gentle smile. Smoker smiled back and both men started to exchange soft and quick kisses.  

-I missed you so much...-said Sakazuki between kisses. After some seconds he reluctanly removed himself from Smoker's ass.  He sighed softly as he got comfortable on the bed. It had been a long day before Smoker's arrival and he was exhausted. He forced himself to stay awake as his hand reached the bedside table and picked a small wooden box. From the box he pulled a couple of cigars offering them to Smoker.

-Thanks-said Smoker with a pleased smile as he took them and place both of them between his lips. Sakazuki grabbed a lighter from the bedside table and used to light the cigars. Smoker leaned in and took deep puffs as the fire brought the cigars to life, letting out small clouds of smoke. Sakazuki watched his lover with some fascination and a gentle smile on his face. After some seconds the cigars were finally lit and the white hunter took a big drag, blowing a billowing plume of smoke to his lover's face, engulfing him in a courtain of strong smoke.  

Sakazuki sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Since he started to date Smoker, he found out that he had some kinks regarding cigar smoking, they usually had sex while smoking cigars together. The Fleet Admiral himself started to develope a cigar fetish, enjoying being bathed in thick clouds of smoke. The black haired exhaled some of the second hand smoke with a sigh. Before the cloud of smoke dissipated, his face got hit by a second plume of smoke and felt Smoker's hand stroking his neck gently. Sakazuki felt like heaven.

-It seems that you have had a very long day...- Sakazuki opened his eyes to see his white haired lover through the haze and his face was again engulfed in another cloud of smoke. -Go to sleep...we have some days for ourselves after all, and you earned it-said the younger man. Sakazuki attempted to complain, but as he open his mouth, Smoker leaned in and kissed him, exhaling the smoke inside the black haired man's lungs. That was enough to silence the tattoed man.

Once they pulled apart, Smoker kept blowing smoke at his lover and gently massaing his neck. -Breathe deeply...and relax...-said with a soothing voice. With all the smoke around him, the massage and his soft voice, the Admiral started to relax and get comfortable, struggling to keep his eyes open. Finally his eyes closed and he let out a small moan as a final cloud of thick and grey smoke engulfed his face, sending him to sleep.

Smoker kept gently stroking the neck of his lover, a weak spot he found out long time ago, and admired the sight of his sleeping lover. He kept exhaling some plumes of smoke at him, he barely reacted as he slept. As time passed, the room started to get filled by a small haze of smoke, just like both men liked, and after some minutes, the white hunter let out a small yawn. The travel had been too long and he was tired too. After another drag from the cigars, he blew up a large cloud towards the ceiling. Then he put the cigars on an ashtray and rested his head in Sakazuki's chest, getting closer to him. As his eyes closed, he thought that they were going to enjoy these days together.


	2. Chapter 2

_They were sitting facing each other in the office of the new fleet admiral. They didn't look away from each other. **-So, it seems you are still interested in moving to the G5?-** asked Sakazuki. Smoker gave a nod. -I've seen you in Marineford, I believe you have potential for other destinations-added the magma man._

_-I appreciate it, Fleet Admiral, but I believe G5 is the right place for me. Many pirates pass through there and good marines are needed for that place_ _-replied Smoker._

 _-Hmppff. If you say so, very well, I'll accept your request and you'll transfer to G5 will_ _start-replied the former almirant._

 _-I thank you for that, Fleet_ _Admiral-_ _said Smoker with a nod as he got up, ready to leave Sakazuki's officer._

 _-Vice_ _Almirant-_ _called out Sakazuki before Smoker reached the door. He turned his head towards the older man. -Sadly I'm busy right now and I have other meetings, but we could talk about the conditions of your transfer tonight if you aren't very busy-said Sakazuki._

_His proposal caught Smoker by surprise, he blinked for a couple of seconds, but after thinking about it nodded. -I would like that, Fleet Almirant, sir-_

 

Smoker started to stir as he opened his eyes. He smiled slighty by the sound of the snores next to him and saw that Sakazuki was still asleep. He smiled by the memory of their first direct talk after meeting in Marineford, when in not a very subtle asked him out. The Vice Almirant wasn't sure at first, but he was glad he had accepted his invitation. They have shared good moments together since then. Distance was sometimes a trouble as Smoker had to keep up with his duties in G5, but they have been able to work things out. And during his absences from his post, he could trust in Tashigi. She was not only a good marine, something weird to find nowadays, but a great marine and she had proved to be great leader. Smoker knew that she had a brilliant future ahead of her.

He turned his head towards the sleeping figure of the elder, who was now giving his back at the smoke man and he couldn't help but smile. His hands started to stroke and rub the large back of his lover, getting some sighs of appreciation of the other man. Smoker loved that rough touch of Sakazuki's body against his hands, he found it thrilling. His hands started to go lower and lower, till they reached the Fleet Admiral's ass. Although Smoker loved the roughness of Sakazuki's body, he really loved that his ass was the oposite. It was so soft and plump, the white haired man started to cup the buttocks with his hands, rubbing them with worship.

He could already feel his dick getting a hard erection as he kept playfully stroking the magma man's ass. Meanwhile Sakazuki began to stir and opened his eyes, because all the attention his body. -Mmm...if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up...-muttered lazily the magma man.

Smoker smirked and leaned towards the back of Sakazuki's neck, giving a couple of quick peeks. -Good morning...-muttered Smoker between kisses. 

-I haven't sleep that good in days...-admited the older man as he groaned by the kisses and the worship of his ass. -Keep it up and enjoy as you wish. That's an order, Vice Almirant-said the magma man as he briefly turned his head to look at Smoker.

-Yes, sir-replied Smoker as he removed a hand from the other man's buttock. He then started to lick his fingers and after some seconds, his hand returned to Sakazuki's hand. The older man hissed when he felt a finger of the white haired man entering in his ass. But he started to relax by the intrussion as Smoker laid more kisses on the back of his neck and nape.

Despite Sakazuki's position of power, sometimes he liked to be submissive in bed and being on the recieving end. Sometimes it felt good to leave others take charge, and Smoker did always a great job. The smoke man kept fingering his lover, earning some moans and sighs, his dick starting to get harder. After some seconds, he added a second finger. Sakazuki moaned louder as he started to move his hips at the same rythm that Smoker's fingers.

Smoker was able to hit Sakazuki's prostrate with his fingers, which made the other man see the stars. The younger man kept fingering the other man for some minutes, loving how tight Sakazuki was. His other hand reached the lube. He removed his fingers from Sakazuki's hole, which made him groan in dissapointment. -Patience is a virtue-said Smoker with a smirk as he applied the lube to his hard dick.

-Just fuck me...-ordered Sakazuki wanting to feel Smoker inside him. 

-With pleasure-replied the white hunter as he shoved his dick inside the black haired man, grunting by the friction it gave him.

-Ah!! Fuck!-moaned Sakazuki as he felt how Smoker's hands wrapped around his chest and closed his eyes, his own dick leaking precum already. 

After some seconds getting used, Smoker started to rock his hips back and forward as he started to fuck Sakazuki slowly. Both men started to groan and pant in unison, pleasure filling their bodies. Sakazuki could feel Smoker's hot breath against his hear. -Yeah...just like that...so tight...-muttered Smoker under his breath. Sakazuki shuddered and let out a soft whimper.

-Faster...-said Sakazuki, drool escaping from the side of his mouth and wetting part of his goatee. Smoker complied, increasing the speed and burying his face behind the neck of the older man. Their faces were already flustered as Smoker kept pushing deeper and faster. Like with his fingers, Smoker hit Sakazuki's prostrate, which made the older man let out a loud moan. -Again!!!-yelled Sakazuki.

Smoker complied getting another moan that was music for his ears. -Sakazuki...I'm so...so close...-warned Smoker, feeling himself closer to the edge. The Fleet Admiral's large dick was still leaking more precum, aching for release.

-Just do it...come inside me...-ordered the black haired man almost begging. 

With a final push, burying his cock deep in the other man's ass, Smoker came with a loud grunt, filling the tight ass with a burst of his seed. As he kept coming, Sakazuki's dick finally released his come, which erupted with strenght, some of it hitting his face and his chest. After what seemed like an eternity, both men finally stopped and started to take deeper breaths.

Sakazuki turned his body towards Smoker, his dick still inside of him and looked at the smoke man in the eyes. -That was...satisfying...-muttered Sakazuki.

-Glad to have pleased you-replied the white haired man as he leaned forward and started to lick the cum from Sakazuki's face, enjoying the strong flavour from the lava man's seed. Sakazuki was able to contain a small laugh as the tongue of Smoker tickled him softly. Sakazuki embraced hm and Smoker started to feel the corporal heat coming from the other man's body, making him pur softly. They kissed, sharing the seed of Sakazuki that remained in Smoker's mouth.

After they pulled apart, the older marine looked at him with hunger. -Let's enjoy the rest of the day-said with lust in his voice.

Smoker smiled. -Yes, Fleet Admiral, sir-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> I accept requests for kinks and other stuff you want them to do ^^

**Author's Note:**

> So hope that it was alright. As I said this is my first fic. 
> 
> There will be more chapters in the future ^^
> 
> Comments are welcome (please don't be very cruel :P )
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good day ^^


End file.
